Have Yourself a Merry Little Christmas
by lilabut
Summary: Bella and Jake have a busy day taking their children to see Santa, and they surely did not expect what they find at the mall... Rated M for sensuality and mentions of vibrating broomsticks.


I was given these prompts:

Bella and Jacob take their kids to see Santa / Jake and Bella caught making out by the Christmas tree by their daughter/son (of course dressed appropriately to make sure surprises aren't ruined) and then make up for it after (descriptive or not, up to you) / Jake and Bella go out shopping for kid gifts, either their own kids or one of the pack member's kids, but a lot of the toys keep reminding them of certain toys at home. / Anything with Christmas and Jacob/Bella babies would be perfect really

* * *

**Have Yourself a Merry Little Christmas**

"Noah, stop hitting your sister!"

"But she say Santa no presents for me," the little boy whined, tears making his brown eyes glister from the wetness.

"Why would that be?" Jacob asked, casting a quick grin towards Bella who could see it clearly – he so often did that when he silently agreed with one of their kids, yet did not want to admit that in front of them.

"She say me evil."

"Well, I wouldn't say that but-" Jacob began, but Bella interrupted him, quickly taking charge of the situation. She knew Jacob was rolling his eyes as she talked to their children, but she was sure he would only have come up with something she would never want her children to memorize and repeat.

"Don't listen to that, Noah. And Maya, stop being mean to your brother," Bella said gently, but with authority and with a pout, Maya turned around again and crossed her arms in front of her chest. Noah grinned happily, grabbing Bella's free hand, her other entangled with Jacob's warm fingers.

"What are you going to tell Santa, Noob?" Quil asked, strolling next to Bella, Jacob and their two children with his bouncy steps, hands buried in the pockets of his jeans. Bella glared at him – she hated it when he called her son that – but Quil just grinned at her, before paying attention to Noah, who was so excited that he stumbled every other step and Bella had to pull him back up.

"Me not telling you. Daddy says that means baaaad luck," Noah explained proudly, looking adoringly at his father.

Bella sighed, pinching Jacob's palm with her short fingernail slightly. She knew he understood her very well – if he even felt the little pinch.

Bella was not very happy with Quil coming along to their trip to the mall, knowing how hyper her kids always were after they had spent some time with him, fearing the fact that they would hardly want to go to bed tonight. But she also knew she could not tell Quil no.

As they approached the centre of the mall, the five of them could already see the big, fake Christmas landscape, covered in fluffy snow, bright lights, plastic trees and a big armchair, completely filled out by Santa Claus.

The grip of Noah's fingers on her hand increased with every step they got closer to the cramped place, many parents and children chattering and making their way through the crowd. _Have Yourself a Merry Little Christmas_ was playing and Bella blushed, unnecessarily clearing her throat, feeling the palms of her hands get sweaty. Jacob's response was a brush of his thumb against her hand, and Bella did not dare to turn her head, knowing she could not stand the grin that was surely plastered on his face.

o

Ten minutes later, Bella was watching her son sitting on Santa's lap, his ear and cheek crimson. They could not hear what he was telling Santa, but Bella had a feeling that it included a new bike and the one thing Jacob had refused to get – a puppy.

For a long time, Bella had tried to talk Jacob into getting a puppy, but he would not budge, no matter how hard she tried.

"The way he looks I would be worried he starts throwing up all over Santa's lap," Quil laughed, earning an agreeing laugh from Maya.

Bella turned her head to complain about the unwanted company, but Jacob had his head turned away from her, staring into the shop window of a toy store.

"What are you staring at?" Bella asked, trying to follow Jacob's gaze.

"They have a Nimbus 2000," Jacob simply stated, his voice sounding suspiciously suppressed. There was more he had to say, Bella knew him well enough.

"And? Since when do you like Harry Potter, anyway?" Bella asked confused, her eyes switching from her daughter standing next to Quil, her son sitting on Santa's lap stuttering his wishes and the shop store.

"It's a _vibrating_ Nimbus 2000," Jacob added, and Bella knew he must have gotten that information from the cardboard that stood behind the broomstick in the window, which she could not read from here.

"So? Do you want your son to ride around the house with that thing and knock over everything on his way?" Bella asked in a hushed tone, not wanting her daughter to hear that they were discussing Christmas gifts.

"Actually, I was thinking about a new addition for our… toy collection," Jacob whispered with that husky tone that made Bella's knees feel like jelly.

It took Bella a second to gather her mind and comprehend what Jacob had said, her eyes widening.

"Jacob," she hissed, slapping her hand against Jacob's arm.

"What?" he whispered again burying his face in her neck, his breath tickling her skin. The shiver that ran through her entire body momentarily hindered Bella from going through with her seriousness, but then she recalled the presence of many children, not to mention her own, and she pulled away, giving Jacob her best glare.

"You are insane, Jacob!"

"I don't think I am," he said, grinning, but there was a slight hint of disappointment in his eyes and he followed Bella's gaze as she checked on their son, who was starting to climb off Santa's lap. "I'm just sad because we haven't played the ´Mommy and Daddy game` in over a week."

If Bella's eyes had been able to widen even more, they surely would have dropped out of her head by now, and she turned around to see if her daughter had caught anything of what Jacob was saying. Luckily, she was playing Rock, Paper Scissors with Quil, and Bella had a feeling that she needed to thank him for that later.

She turned back to Jacob, seeing him still grinning.

"There won't be any games anytime soon if you keep this up. And surely no broomsticks," Bella said with venom in her voice, yet unable to pretend to herself that she did not feel the anticipation rushing through her skin, the tingle deep in her stomach.

Before Jacob could respond, Noah came bouncing back towards them, his ears still as red as a tomato.

o

The soles of her feet burning and her eyelids heavy, Bella dropped onto the couch, closing her eyes the second she felt the comfortable cushions beneath her.

Unlike she had expected, Maya and Noah had fallen asleep rather quickly and without much discussion, which was a rare experience in this house. The prize for that had been an hour long speech from both of them in the car home about their wishes and how Santa smelled like Grandpa Charlie's bathroom.

Now they were both sleeping soundly, the dark living room lit up by the Christmas tree and the promise of going to bed any minute made Bella sigh contently.

_Have Yourself a Merry Little Christmas_...

Bella's eyes shot open as soon as the soft voice sounded in the dim room, and she felt her heart beginning to pound viciously in her chest as she saw Jacob standing in front of the Christmas tree, reaching out his hand to her.

She could never be mad at him for long, and his little banter from earlier was long forgotten. Smiling shyly, a blush tinting her cheeks, Bella stood slowly, stepping over to Jacob and let him take her hand in his. _Let your heart be light_…

Jacob smiled down at Bella, pressing a feather light kiss on her forehead before resting his hands on her waist, letting her fingers glide over his arms and up to his neck, where Bella gently scraped her fingertips over his skin, feeling the familiar shiver beneath her touch.

_From now on, our troubles will be out of sight…_ Together, they began to sway, more or likely fitting the song. It was their very own dance, a dance of emotions and memories and the feelings they brought back. Bella remembered all too clearly the first time they had heard this very song while laying underneath the Christmas tree many years ago – wearing much less clothes than now and her heartbeat even more frantic.

Jacob knew very well what the blush on Bella's cheeks meant – he did not have to read her mind to know that. _Have Yourself a Merry Little Christmas_…

Bella felt like a teenager all over again as Jacob lowered his head, his warm breath fanning her face and just as she closed her eyes, she felt his lips gently brush against her own. _From now on our troubles will be miles away_… The sensation his touch aroused in her made her realize how badly she had missed this, how she regretted not having more time for this, for things of which their life used to consist years back.

Within a matter of minutes, the song long forgotten, Bella and Jacob were on their knees in front of the Christmas tree, their mouths fighting passionately against each other, Bella's trembling fingers unbuttoning Jacob's shirt while his own fingers circled her bare stomach underneath her blouse.

A breathy moan, that was immediately drowned out by Jacob's lips, left Bella's throat and she fisted Jacob's shirt, pressing herself against him, urging his hand further up. However, Jacob had other intentions, and when his fingertips dipped beneath the waistband of Bella's jeans and slid across the lacy hem of her panties, she shuddered in his arms, beginning to let herself fall backwards onto the floor, when a squeaky voice by the door caused Bella and Jacob to jump apart.

"What are you doing to tree?" Noah asked, his favorite stuffed giraffe in his hands, its legs sliding across the floor as the little boy stepped into the room, his hair just as unruly as Jacob's usually was during the night.

Bella attempted to smooth her blouse and her hair at the same time, while Jacob moved uneasily across the floor, adjusting his jeans just as his three-year-old son closed his eyes and yawned.

"We're doing nothing to the tree, Sweetie. I promise. It will be just as pretty tomorrow. Why are you up?" Bella asked with a smooth, caring voice, yet her breathing still came laboured.

Noah rubbed his eyes, the giraffe dangling from his hand.

"I dreamed I got a puppy from Santa. Me wanted to ask Daddy if he can ask Santa to… make an exssa…excap.."

"Exception, sweetie?"

"Essaption, yes. Daddy can ask Santa if he can make essaption and give me a puppy," Noah said, his sleepy eyes full of hope.

Bella grinned, knowing that Jacob clearly did not have enough blood in his upper body to make a sane decision right now.

"Daddy?"

Jacob cleared his throat, still moving around the floor as if he were sitting on an anthill.

"Yeah, maybe Daddy can ask," he finally said with a raspy voice, shooting Bella a warning glance.

Noah started to jump up and down, dropping the giraffe onto the floor in the process and almost slipping because he was wearing his favorite fluffy socks.

Bella leaned over to chastely kiss Jacob on the lips, feeling the rumble in his chest through his lips, before she got up from the floor and walked over to her dancing son.

"Time to go to bed again. Grab Blotchy, let's go," Bella ordered playfully, steering her son and his giraffe into the hallway. "Go ahead, Mommy will be with you in a second."

Jacob could hear his son's feather light but bouncy footsteps, just as Bella peeked back into the living room.

"Wait for me. I'm definitely up for a gaming night."


End file.
